


[CLex][Smallville]霓虹

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [61]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Lex终于拼好了‘The Traveler’控制球,控制球发出的光芒形成一个地球的影像,锁定在北极方向。明暗闪烁的光线,映在面无表情的Lex脸上,阴晴不定。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]霓虹

[CLex][Smallville]霓虹  
Neon  
注：原作：《Smallville》7-20  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
如果 Clark喝了红氪(或者还带点粉氪)浸泡的水,然后。。。嘿嘿嘿  
文笔差细节谬误人物ooc的,请不要在意,毕竟,就看个爽啊。

霓虹  
Kent农场。  
从教堂回来后,Clark一直感觉有点不太对劲,一股欲望蹭蹭上涌,就想要拥有些什么。  
稳定心神,送走了前来拜访的Chloe后,Clark心中燥热到达顶峰,感觉就像是。。。就像是要变成另外的一个人的前兆,似曾相识的狂骚浪贱情绪凶猛地涌上心头。  
Clark脑海中快速闪过几个画面,自己从教堂回小镇来途中,曾经喝了几口山泉水,貌似是。。。水中有些什么红不溜秋粉不拉吉的小石头。。。  
难道是红氪。。。  
双目红光乍闪,一道旋风而过,Clark已经消逝无踪。

Luhtor别墅  
Lex终于拼好了‘The Traveler’控制球,控制球发出的光芒形成一个地球的影像,锁定在北极方向。  
明暗闪烁的光线,映在面无表情的Lex脸上,阴晴不定。

忽然一道风声,Lex回头,却发现穿着红短袖的Clark就在自己身后,在这个光线的映照下,充满了诡异。  
“Clark,好久不见,或者该说,又见面了。”Lex冷冰冰地打招呼  
没想到一股轻佻的口吻从Clark嘴中吐出,“Lex,我就知道你一直喜欢我，现在连这东西都准备好了,我们马上开始吧!”  
纵然友情已经破裂,但是Lex还是觉察出了Clark的异常,以他的推测来说,估计又是什么奇怪的氪石的原因。不过,开始?  
“开始什么?”Lex冷静地提出了自己的疑问。  
“开始做爱啊!在这个迪斯科控制球的灯光下,在我们都想杀了对方的情况下做爱,多有氛围啊!虽然地上是乱了点.”Clark直截了当地开始脱衣服。  
虽然但是,Lex还是被Clark的直接吓了一跳.那可是Clark,他曾经最好的朋友,虽然已经是曾经；也是他曾经拥有过又失去的；更是他曾经梦寐以求想要得到的。。。  
纵然有千般理由,但是Lex还是不想乘人之危,毕竞,那是Clark,曾经他心中不敢触碰的光。他曾奢望,Clark能帮助自己摆脱沉沦,只可惜事与愿违。但是,错过了的白月光,依旧是白月光,纵然他给过他千万次机会,失望了千万次,悲痛了千万次，甚至想毁掉千万次,但是却仍然不敢玷污那道白月光。虽然他确实想,也确实尝试过让那道白月光堕入泥潭,但是他想要的那道白月光,必须清清楚楚明明白白,而不是现在这样乱七八糟神魂颠倒。

已经脱得差不多只剩下裤子的Clark,看着仍然衣冠端正若有所思的Lex,不耐烦地把自己的裤子撕裂两半,呼啦呼啦地挂在腰上,然后猛地把Lex推倒在凌乱的房间里的被搬得仅剩的一张沙发上,跨坐在对方身上,撕扯着对方的衣服,用狂吻堵住了想要说些什么的Lex。  
长吻之后,衣衫褴褛双鸟相抵的两人,都清楚地感觉到对方硬了。  
纵然友情已逝,纵然情之所至,Lex还是不想让Clark后悔,还是沙哑地劝阻,“Clark,你现在头脑不清楚,不要做让自己后悔的事情,马上停下,冷静下来,就当什么事情都没有发生。”  
“Lex,我可是从来都没有像现在这么冷静过”,邪魅的笑容适时地出现在Clark的脸上,显得那么刺眼,“你邀请我到顶层公寓同居,我等了那么多年都没等到,只能用透视眼透过你的衣服偷窥你的~~”Clark故意用力用自己的鸟顶了下Lex的鸟,“我不想等了!你不是一直都想得到我毁掉我吗,现在来吧!”Clark开始动情地撕咬狂吻Lex的头皮耳尖脖颈锁骨,双手摩挲着Lex的腰线后背肩膀胸口,留下斑斑印记暖味如斯。  
明暗闪烁中,被情欲点燃、被Clark簇拥的Lex,愤然疾呼,“对,我是想得到你,但是不是得到现在这种你,我想要得到的是正常的你！”  
“呵~”,Clark暗自发笑,Lex清楚地从中听出了嘲讽的意味。  
“还有我的秘密。”Clark嘲笑地看着萊克斯,腰上手上仍然没停,Lex清楚地感觉到两人的大鸟都已郎心似铁饥渴难耐。  
“对”,Lex没有否认,对于这件事,他与Clark都心知肚明。  
干劲十足不断挑逗的Clark,好遐以待地贴在Lex耳边,暖暖的气息骚动着他的耳根,剌痒的感觉袭击着Lex的大脑。Clark告诉Lex,“跟我做爱,我就告诉你我的秘密,怎么样,交易公平吧?”  
“很公平.但是我不想等你清醒过来后,所有的都失去,我想要长久的交易。”虽然很动情,虽然Lex也控制不住开始摩挲着Clark的身体,但是他仍然顾虑良多。  
“你现在又有什么可失去的”,Clark虽然笑着,但是仍然在不停地挑逗,“你是怕我的力量把你干死吧?我对力量的掌握已经炉火纯青,不信你去问。。。”  
“不许提她!”Lex捂住了Clark的嘴。  
两人就那么赤身裸体地对峙着。  
Clark感觉到Lex的鸟已经一柱擎天,冷笑着扯下捂住自己的手,嘲笑着,“你与那么多人做爱,我身边的人骚扰了个遍,就是不敢跟我做.呵,胆小鬼。”来啊,继续互相伤害啊！  
Clark离开了Lex,煞有其事地冷嘲热讽,“亏我一片热心想让你当我第一个男人,想不到你是个胆小鬼。凭我的魅力,随便招惹几个入幕之宾,易如反掌。虽然他们不如你火辣,但是填满我身体的创口还是绰绰有余。Lex,把你的信用卡借给我,我去撩Jimmy——或者Oliver。。。。”  
“不许去找Oliver!”占有欲爆发的Lex,疯狂地把Clark拽回自己身上,疯狂亲吻。  
吻间,Clark动情地告诉Lex,“你要是害怕的话,你可以干我。把我干爽了,就能长久地拥有我。”  
事己至此,焉有不从之理。面对着Clark的邀请,Lex积极地回应着,摩挲狂吻,试图掌握主动权。  
“错,我才是主人。”Clark按住了Lex,重新掌握主动权。他握住Lex的鸟,径直地坐了上去。  
“等下,这样做会受伤的!”Lex试图阻止,但是还是晚了。  
Clark好笑地看着Lex的窘态,抚摸着他光滑的头皮,“Lex,你不会受伤的。”  
这一切开始的并不顺利,二人试探着,探寻许久,方才觅得法门。  
初极狭,才通人。复行数十步,豁然开朗。  
之后便是酣畅淋漓。  
在Clark坐地吸土的压榨下,Lex越陷越深,欲仙欲死,任凭Clark将主动权牢牢把握。  
自然,在Clark的喘息间,Lex确认了自己的猜测,Clark全盘托出。  
甚至还有——  
“L。。。Lex。。。我。。。我知道预。。。预言,也知道你。。你的黑暗面,你会是我的。。。我的夙敌。你想。。。控。。。控制我,毁。。毁掉我,你。。。你做到了。你。。。你可以把。。。把它们都用来。。。用来干我,用你。。。你的身体控制,控制我。。。你可。。。可以做一个。。。一个好人。。。”Clark动情地口齿不清地表达着爱意。

但是,Lex还是敏锐地觉察到不对,现在的狂骚浪贱的Clark,是不会说这些劝自己做好人的话的,Lex困难地将注意力从Clark的洞中转移到Clark的脸上。  
Clark的身上布满了晶莹剔透热火朝天的汗珠,闪烁着诡异的红色的光芒,在明暗不定的控制球的灯光下,分外妖娆。  
果然,过了一会儿,Clark的目光暗了下去,浑浑噩噩地倒在Lex的胸口,颤颤发抖。  
“发生了什么。。。”Clark庞大的身躯弱不禁风小鸟依人。  
“都过去了”Lex连忙安慰。  
但是,Lex的鸟还插在Clark的洞中,经过正常的Clark这么一刺激,Lex不由自主地激动地顶了下。  
Clark感觉到了什么,僵硬地离开了Lex的胸口,就那么静静地坐在Lex的鸟上,注视着Lex,脑海中思绪翻腾。  
“抱歉,Clark”,Lex连忙道歉,他本该控制住自己的,虽然Clark是那么诱人,“Clark你起来,我们就当什么都没有发生。”  
Clark仍然一动不动。  
“难道你想继续?”Lex小心翼翼地询问。  
Clark终于羞红了脸,再次靠在Lex的胸口,轻轻地点了点头。  
这次,主动权,是Lex的。  
翻云覆雨,酣畅淋漓。  
被Clark紧紧相拥爱抚的Lex,感受着Clark那灼热滚烫的体温,疯狂地亲吻着Clark那诱人的嘴唇,被Clark的洞紧紧锁住的鸟愈发激动,被Clark的鸟紧紧顶住的腹部也诉说着渴望,Lex的身心,都得到了极大的满足。他终于真正得到Clark了!  
当然,该干的事情,一刻也不会懈总。  
终于,在双方共同的努力耕耘下,二人同时达到巅峰,同时爆发,浊白的液体喷遍了Lex的胸腹,灌满了Clark的内腑。

瘫倒在一起的二人,相对无言,唯有此起彼伏的疲倦喘息声,与满盘狼藉的周遭,在明暗闪烁的控制球的光芒下,提醒着适才发生的一切。  
许久。  
Lex疲惫地提醒,“Clark,去浴室清洗一下吧.”  
“你也一起吗?”Clark的话里同样透漏着疲惫。  
“我去楼上浴室,和你一起我怕自己忍不住,”黑暗中,Lex笑了笑。  
Clark起身,Lex随手拍了下他的臀,若有所思。  
Clark进浴室前,把客厅里的灯打开了.灯光下,瘫坐在沙发上的Lex,头皮反射着耀眼的光芒,对着Clark笑了笑,起身前往楼上。  
待Lex清洗完毕,换好衣服,西装革履地回到客厅,Clark早己经披着浴袍等在那里,Clark手里拿着撕坏的衣服,似乎在纠结，是就这样将就着穿上,还是趁着夜色裸奔回去。  
Lex笑了笑,递给了Clark一件西装,是Clark的尺码。  
对Lex还更新着自己尺码的衣服感到感动的Clark,腼腆地笑了笑。  
Clark接过衣服,正想用超级速度快速换衣,转念一想,还是决定用正常速度穿衣服。  
Clark不紧不慢地穿着衣服,他清楚地听到了Lex咽口水的声音,Clark很得意。  
待Clark穿好衣服,Lex已经将控制球装进手提保险箱,递给Clark。  
Clark一脸疑问。  
“就当是你对我坦诚,和。。。的谢礼.”Lex没有明说,但是Clark知道他指的是什么。  
Clark接过手提保险箱,真诚地对Lex说,“谢谢。。。还有。。。抱歉。。。”  
Lex同样明白Clark指的是什么。  
Clark离开前,询问道,“Lex,我还能再来找你吗?你知道,我指的是那个。”  
“我永远欢迎你,Clark。”Lex笑了笑,笑得很轻松。  
“Lex,或许下次,你可以和你的黑暗面,一起干我.”对于Lex的回应,Clark很高兴地直截了当地提出了自己的建议。  
Lex笑着点点头,注视着Clark高兴地离开,转过身来,表情已变得凝重。

楼上。Lex看着试管中比氪星人血液还要难得的氪星人精液,冷笑着。  
“Clark,现在已经太迟了。”  
Lex拿出一份文件,上面赫然标注着——《Alexander计划》。


End file.
